


Push and Pull

by Vixo_Ren_Winchester11



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, F/M, Kylo is a dick, Lot of fluff, One Shot, They'll be happy, a bit of smutt, big flirting shit, it is just cute nothing more, no violence or sumn, rey is a famous actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11/pseuds/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11
Summary: Rey is a famous actress who comes for an interview in Kylo Ren's radio show. His questions are obviously made to destabilize her but as she resists him, they begin to flirt...





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of a radio au yesterday, it didn't want to leave my brain so i write that one shot. This is probably gonna be really bad but if you enjoy let me know <3

"He is a pure asshole, assured Poe, don't let him upset you and be careful, you have to keep in mind that he has the biggest public of the country and that -"

"That all the fucking united states are listening to me...Poe, I know that, you repeat it like a million times since they proposed me that interview."

"I'm just trying to help Rey! A bad move and you are in the shit."

"Sorry but i believe I'm stronger than that!"

 

Poe sighted, he knew that this was going to end this way; it was Rey, always confident, always proud and ready to fight with the entire world. Of course, she was right, you don't become a star if you are not sure of who you are and your talent but Poe was constantly afraid for her, it has been 6 years that he knew her and now she was like a little sister to him and he could imagine what he would do if something bad happened to her.

Rey was walking ahead of Poe, at a quick pace, in the corridors of the radio. Everything was moving around her, "Kylo's night" was really an enormous show and she felt like absolutely all the employees of the building were here to prepare it. She imagined that she should be anxious to answer Kylo Ren's questions. He had a really terrible reputation, but she was only curious to meet such a man. Officially she was there to promote her new movie "Athena" where she played the leading role, but Rey wasn't naive, he was going to ask the perfect questions to put her in trouble, everybody knew that he loved scandal. She was like a gladiator ready to walk in the arena, she wanted blood.

Suddenly, Rose, another actress and Rey best friend, appeared in a corner of the corridor. She was all dressed in black, with a sophisticated hairstyle, really beautiful and most importantly she was laughing. Rey smiled, she didn't know what Rose was doing this time but she was convinced that it was gonna be funny.

"Reyyyyyyyy!!!! Rose yelled, you are finally here! I thought I would never find you! Everything is almost ready in there, you will enter the studio soon"

 

"Great! Have you seen him?"

 

"Him?"

 

"Yeah...Kylo Ren!"

 

"Oh yeah, I saw him! He is like...daaaaaaaaaamn"

 

"Really?"

 

"Really, really; a goddamn Apollo"

Rey laughed, Rose was always that kind of stupid face when she was talking about gorgeous boys, that is to say that she made this face quiet often.

"But you don't know what's best, continued Rose, there's a boy from Kylo's staff, a tall ginger named Hugs, Hux or whatever and girl, I think I caught his eye. If I do it right, him and your best friend are going to have a good time"

Rose was what Rey called "a warrior of love", she literally had a passion for romantic stuff and contrary to Rey she truly believed in prince charming, she said that everybody has a soulmate and that she wasn't the type of girl who silently waits for a man, she was going to get it herself.

"You never stop..." said Rey, amused

"NEVER"

The girls were laughing together when a boy called her in the studio, Rey wished Rose luck with her ginger and Rose wish her luck with her Apollo.

* * *

 Rey can say a lot about Rose but one thing was sure, she had taste for men; Kylo Ren was absolutely as she described him, breathtaking. He was tilted over the studio's table, checking his notes, his battle plan for the last time. He wore a black tee shirt under a navy jacket and a black jean; he has a pale skin full of beauty marks, a big nose, a dark and wavy hair and some brown eyes. The first word that came into her mind when she saw him was "massive" because he was tall but above all because his back was two or three times larger than hers.

All of the sudden he lifts his head and looked at her, straight to her eyes, she felt a weird shiver at this exact moment. He walked toward her and while he shook her hand, he said:

"I'm very happy to meet you miss Johnson, I hope you know how this show works, I warn you this is pretty wild."

"Thank you, I know that, and I think I'm ready."

"They all say that."

"Maybe I'm not like everybody else."

He smirked.

"We'll see."

He turned his back on her and went to sit on his chair. She did the same, the live was about to begin.

Kylo felt a little bit confused, she was prettier than he expected, on all the pics he saw she looked like a girl, almost a Lolita, but what he had in front of him was a real young woman, confident, mature and edgy. God knows why he loved girls who could kick his ass. She was staring at him, with fire in her eyes. Kylo was as impatient to fight as she was.

1...2...3...ON AIR

"Hello everybody, I am Kylo Ren, you are on dark side FM and you're listening to"Kylo's night"! Today's special guest is the new little darling of Hollywood, the beautiful, the tremendous Rey Johnson! Good evening Rey!"

"Good evening Kylo!"

"So you know the concept of the show, you must answer to all the question I'll ask you during two hours, you can't skip a question and you can't leave. I'm sorry to tell you that but unfortunately you are locked with me for these two next hours."

"Oh I'm sure it would be a delight for a lot of girls and boys."

She was playful, he loved that A LOT.

"Also for you?"

"We'll see."

She was good but maybe not as good as him. He began gently by asking her about her new movie, how it felt to play a goddess, the relationship she has with greek mythology, if it meant something to her, bla bla bla...

It was the boring part, the usual questions everyone asked in every show, Kylo didn't find it really interesting but he had to do it, because it was an obligation but mostly because it allowed him to win the trust of his interlocutor, it was to relax her before the real storm. He was like a hunter, trying to make her fall in his trap. And for now, she was falling pretty well, she was totally confident, his questions were easy, kinda common, maybe his reputation was exaggerated after all. Kylo wasn't really listening to her. He was to busy by the moves of her lips, her eyebrows and her hands while she talked. She was pretty, but there was something else with her, an energy that comes from her and which echoed with something in him, it was all so weird. Rey answered the fourth question and Kylo said to himself: "let's the fun begin."

"Ok Rey, there's a more personal question I wanted to ask, you are aware that there's a lot of rumours about a hypothetical boyfriend you would have, more especially with your colleague Finn Storm or with your manager Poe Dameron. So Rey, what do you answer to these rumours?"

She giggled, there were the kyloish questions.

"Oh Kylo, if you wanted to know if I am single, you could ask it directly, but you are lucky, I am!"

"How fortunate."

"But what about you Kylo? I'm sure you have a lot of girls in your bed or maybe a Mrs Ren."

"I'm not sure-"

"Hey you said I had to answer all your questions but you didn't say I could ask too."

They were both half lying on the table, they were really close to each other, their eyes locked to each other. They didn't want to stop that, to break that inertia. Kylo bite his lip, Rey shivered at that and he answered:

"No...no girls.no Mrs Ren."

"Oh I'm sorry, boys?"

"Neither,"

"May I ask you what you are looking for?"

"Girls I think..."

"Ok that makes a point for me."

Kylo was enjoying this, that dance, that strange duet, it wasn't something usual for him. She took his weapons and turned them against him. She was really strong, for the first time he was with an equal, this combat was really becoming interesting. She didn't what she was doing exactly but it was great and it has to continue, she really liked that discussion and how they were chasing each other. Outside of the studio, Rose and Poe were listening to the interview:

"Are they really flirting on to live?" asked Poe who wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"They do, we're living a fucking moment dude!"

"Oh fuck..."

"I think they will."

Kylo finally broke the silence and calmly declared:

"Let's stop talking about me. It's not useful to anyone."

"It is to me."

Kylo's heart stopped for a second, she wasn't kidding, or she was a real good actress or she was truly caring about him. He tried to not show his confusion and continued as everything was normal.

"Well, that's nice Rey, but I have an absolutely not nice question for you."

Rey was disappointed, the annoying Kylo was back just when she thought she finds another man under his dark shell.

"You come from pretty much nowhere so many people are curious to know how you became so famous without any support in the profession."

That was pretty rude, Rey didn't like when someone reminded her that she was just a poor orphan from god knows where in the country, a little nobody.

"If you wanna say that I don't deserve my place and that I don't any talent or something well I'll just say that all I have I earned it. I'm not here because I asked somebody to help me, and maybe it will disappoint you mister Ren I'm not fucking to have my roles. I find it pretty excessive to be asked about my origins by a middle-class boy."

She was calm, but Kylo could see the anger in her eyes. He fucked up. At this point, the interview was over and their magical moment too.

* * *

 

"Rey!!! Miss Johnson!!"Kylo screamed.

The young woman turned her head. She was in front of her opened car, ready to leave the radio when she saw Kylo ren running at her. She wasn't planning to talk to him again but when he called her, something stopped in her brain.

"I'm sorry, Kylo continued, I'm a dick and I want to apology and offer you a dinner."

Rey looked at him, he was honest and she felt that she could give him a chance.

"I accept."

Kylo was so happy that he could have kissed her right now, without warning.

"Fantastic! My car is just there we can-"

"No need, cut Rey, we'll use mine. I accept a dinner with you, but I drive and I choose the restaurant."

"If the lady orders..."

She softly laughed, he was charming again, just like in the studio when it felt like time had stopped. Poe, who was supposed to bring Rey back home wasn't sure that this dinner was a good idea, Rey could see it on his face, he was worried.

"It's okay Poe. You don't have to be afraid for me."

"I know but Rey, he is-"

"He is an idiot but not a psycho, the worst thing that could happen to me is a shitty evening, so please relax and go see Finn, your boyfriend needs you man."

Rey always knew how to make Poe giggle, how to make him feel better. He nodded and Rey got in the car, Kylo was in already, waiting for her, such a good boy.

* * *

 

Kylo was not expecting to finish with Rey Johnson in a little Italian restaurant at 11 pm in front of a big dish of pastas, but it was his exact situation at the moment. It was simple, normal, but he couldn't dream a better evening. She was quickly eating her while telling him about her life. She never knew her parents. She came to Los Angeles when she was 18 and tried to get some roles in movies or tv shows and of course 2 years later she was casted in the Resistance soap opera where she met Poe, Finn and Rose.

"And what about you?"

Kylo wasn't really comfortable with talking about his past but when he was with her, he could literally expose his darkest memories.

"As you said I'm a middle-class boy, my mom was a lawyer and my father was architect, they divorced when I was a teen and after some journalism studies, I choose to work in a radio, as my grandfather did. 8 years ago, FO fm gave me a little night show and it became bigger and bigger. Oh and my name is not Kylo, it's Ben, Ben solo"

She nodded, Ben solo was a cute name, way better than Kylo Ren, she began to understand that Kylo ren was just a mask Ben wore to do a work that didn't suit him so well after all. He was a soft boy and she liked him this way.

"There's something I don't understand, why made you apology to me, why did you feel guilty, why with ME?"

"I don't know, there something about you miss Rey, something that pulls me to you."

He felt it too. Rey hadn't invented it. It was real. That strange magnetic thing was the reason why they were like...flirting, was this even a flirt? She couldn't say, it was just different. All of the sudden, Kylo took a napkin and delicately remove some tomato sauce from the corners of her lips. She was surprised, but it was so adorable and sweet that she hadn't move. Feeling the pressure of his fingers around her mouth was pleasing...really pleasing.

"Tomato suits you well, but you are better like this."

He touched her skin, less than a second, but it was enough to put electricity all over his hand. He looked in her hazel eyes, was she even real? He didn't realize he was smiling for no reason just because of her face. Rey's heart was almost floating on her chest. She was on a cloud. It was late, the restaurant would close soon so she had an idea:

"What would you say if I proposed to drive you back to your home?"

"I would say yes. What would you say if I offered you a last drink?"

* * *

 

Rey sat on Kylo's sofa, the young man was preparing two glasses of wine and she was looking all the pictures on the walls. So many testimonies of how Ben solo was cute as a child with his big eyes and his large ears. Kylo brought the glasses and sat next to her.

"You were such a precious baby boy."

"Oh great what am I now?"

"Now, you are so many things."

She drank a bit of wine when she suddenly remarked his vinyls collection. She ran to kneel on the floor next to the turntable.

"OH MY GOD, HOW MANY VINYLS DO YOU HAVE?"

Rey never stopped to surprise Kylo, and seeing her like this, without her shoes, kneeling in his living room and rummaging in his disks made him feel she was...his girl. He was almost forgetting her question.

"I think I have 100 or 120 vinyls."

"I LOOOOVE THAT."

She was so adorable when she yelled like a fury. She put "Don't stop 'til get enough" on the turntable and she began to dance. Kylo was watching her moving her legs, her hips, waving her arms in the air and shaking her hair. Kylo was seriously about to get hard. She was so beautiful. When she stopped, he breathed, he didn't know how he resisted that. Rey searched again in the vinyl box and she finally found the right song, Stand by me, she put the disk on the turntable and she reached her hand to Kylo.

"A dance sir?"

He chuckled and took her hand. It was the best slow dance of his life, she was in his arms and his hands were on her back. They were both lighted by the little halo of the town that came through the window, but it was all, the room was dark, they were alone in the world. Rey passed her hand on his cheek. She caressed him, she felt his breathing on her head, it was pure and simple, it was perfect.

"Rey, he whispered, I think you won the game, I'm not that strong."

He didn't let to her the time to understand, and he kissed her, softly at first and then roughly. It was so good, Rey couldn't do anything but kissing him back. She felt like she has needed this since the first second she saw him. Kylo was in the seven heaven. He lost the flirting game but god that kiss worthen it. Rey took off his jacket and began to take off his tee when he stopped her.

"I have a bed you know."

"It's too far..."

He smiled and swept her off her feet. She was so little in his arms, against his chest, she was beautiful. He kissed her again quickly.

"You see princess. You are not even obligated to walk."

"Run prince, I want to throw you in that bed right now."

Kylo was hers. He could do absolutely anything if she ordered it. In the room, Rey undressed in only a few seconds. He was on the bed, paralyzed, he was just looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Ben, what are you waiting for? Take your pants off."

She heavily fell on him. They rolled over the bed. He kissed her, caressed her thighs, her little nipples and her neck. She was passing her hands in his luscious hair and on his massive back. He lowed to lick her tits, her belly and finally her inner thighs. Rey gasped, he was pretty good with his tongue, really good but she wanted more, she wanted him inside of her.

"Don't make me wait Ben, she moaned, i want you now."

To be honest, he wanted that too. He tenderly entered her slit, and Rey had the time to appreciate every inch of his cock. Kylo began to move and Rey groaned harder. Their hearts were beating so fast that it could break their chests, they felt complete.

"Ben...moaned Rey, Ben...Ben...I love you."

He wasn't even able to answer, to show her how these words were changing his life, he just kissed her.

* * *

 

Rey woke up pretty late, the big bed was empty, he was gone. She felt incredibly sad, she needed him, she couldn't do it without him anymore. She put on one of his tee shirts, full of his scent she remarked a piece of cake and a note on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry to leave you princess, things to do at the radio, I know you'll not wait til I come so, we see each other at the station<3

PS: i made the cake myself, yes, I'm that type of guy.

I love you too, Rey."

Rey laughed as she held the little message against her heart, she couldn't believe Rose's shit was true, she found her prince.


End file.
